Random Encounters Kynswind
Day Night Traders Herring * Herring - 2sp * Trout - 3sp * Salmon - 8sp * Pike - 2sp Cheese * Smoked - 8sp * Soft - 9sp * Cheddar - 4sp * Blue - 2gp Potions Role 5d100 http://www.d20srd.org/srd/magicItems/potionsAndOils.htm General Goods https://rollforfantasy.com/tools/random-shop.php Clothing https://rollforfantasy.com/tools/random-shop.php Spice and Herb https://rollforfantasy.com/tools/random-shop.php Hunters You hear a russling in the canopy above you, a keen eye sees a hidden archer aiming close to your group, but before you have a chance to react an arrow shoots out infront of you impaling a squirel. The hunter slides down from the tree, retrieves the arrow and squirell and moves along. Maybe they're angry you scared away game, maybe they have lots of rabbit and want to trade. Hunting Trap Only occurs if the party is traveling. Each character at front makes a survival or spot check. DC14 If one or more Succeeds: You spot a wolf trap, its steel jaws caked with rust. Someone has carefully hidden the trap under a thin layer of pine needles and detritus. If no one spots it a random member steps in it. Slave Trader A tall and tan human heavily armored rolls down the road on a caravan drawn by a large draft horse, their face is solemn. The slave traders name is Mahani she is taking the slaves to the Barrens to sell, each head is worth 300GP. If questioned about what is in the caravan she will claim it is only personal affects. Players can make a DC 15 detect motive, or listen check to see if they can tell she's lying, or to hear the shuffling in the back. Slaver 200XP AC: 20 HP: 40 Initiative: 9 BA/G: Attack: Fort: Ref: Will: Loot: Contract, 20 GP Refugees Elves in well worn grubby commoners clothes approach, they look anxious, on their backs they carry heavy ruck sacks stuffed to the point of overflowing. Upon spotting you they slowly begin to creep off the roads. They are untrusting of strangers, wary of spies. Dwarven Guard The guard in shininng full plate armour saunter by. 50% chance to want to search you. Bear These massive carnivores weigh more than 1,800 pounds and stand nearly 9 feet tall when they rear up on their hind legs. They are bad-tempered and territorial. The brown bear’s statistics can be used for almost any big bear, including the grizzly. Combat A brown bear attacks mainly by tearing at opponents with its claws. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a brown bear must hit with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Skills A brown bear has a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks. Winter Wolf A winter wolf grows about 8 feet long and stands about 4½ feet at the shoulder. It weighs about 450 pounds. Winter wolves can speak Giant and Common. Combat Winter wolves typically hunt in packs. Their size, cunning, and formidable breath weapon allow them to hunt and kill creatures much larger than themselves. A pack usually circles an opponent, each wolf attacking in turn to exhaust it. If they’re in a hurry, white wolves try to pin their foes. Breath Weapon (Su) 15-foot cone, once every 1d4 rounds, damage 4d6 cold, Reflex DC 16 half. The save DC is Constitution-based. Freezing Bite (Su) A winter wolf deals an extra 1d6 points of cold damage every time it bites an opponent, as if its bite were a frost weapon. Trip (Ex) A winter wolf that hits with a bite attack can attempt to trip the opponent (+8 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the winter wolf. Skills Winter wolves have a +1 racial bonus on Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. Winter wolves have a +2 racial bonus on Hide checks. *Their natural coloration grants them a +7 racial bonus on Hide checks in areas of snow and ice. A winter wolf has a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. Snow Storm http://www.d20srd.org/srd/weather.htm The winds pick up and snowfall is increasing, its getting hard to see. Lifting your feet from the snow is becoming increasingly difficult, and you struggle to hear your companions Shrine Grave You notice a mound of dirt, it looks fresh, out if it pokes a stick with a tattered scarf billowing in the winds. wildflowers have been placed on top. Blizzard http://www.d20srd.org/srd/weather.htm Mammoth Graveyard Bones as big as a cart, or even a small cabin peek from beneath the snow, it is a barren and solemn site. Ghostly appritions may be seen at night. people occasionally leave goods as tokens to the gods. flowers, alcohol, gold, craft goods. Baned Wildlife http://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/direAnimal.htm Corpse A body lies curled up and lifeless, the fingers, nose, and other patches of skin exposed to the elements have been ravaged by frostbite, some even purpling in the cold. It is hard to tell how long this person may have been here. - Trail Rations, 3CP, hankerchief Hanging from a tree the body of an elf can be seen silhotted against the evening sun. Their face purple, and bruises all over, their hands are bound behind their back. A body has been thrown carelessly on the ground, large sections, a thigh, and arm, eaten, or cut away at intentionally. The wounds fester with the Bane you know so well. Frost Giant A frost giant’s hair can be light blue or dirty yellow, and its eyes usually match its hair color. Frost giants dress in skins and pelts, along with any jewelry they own. Frost giant warriors add chain shirts and metal helmets decorated with horns or feathers. An adult male is about 15 feet tall and weighs about 2,800 pounds. Females are slightly shorter and lighter, but otherwise identical with males. Frost giants can live to be 250 years old. Combat Frost giants usually start combat at a distance, throwing rocks until they run out of ammunition or the opponent closes, then wading in with their enormous battleaxes. A favorite tactic is to lay an ambush by hiding buried in the snow at the top of an icy or snowy slope, where opponents will have difficulty reaching them. Rock Throwing (Ex) The range increment is 120 feet for a frost giant’s thrown rocks. Frost Giant Characters Many groups of frost giants include clerics. A frost giant cleric has access to two of the following domains Chaos, Destruction, Evil, or War (most choose Destruction or War, some choose both). Frost Giant Jarl A frost giant leader is often a barbarian, cleric, fighter, or sorcerer, but some of the most evil and ruthless frost giants become blackguards. The frost giant jarl described here has all the qualities and abilities of a typical frost giant, as well as other abilities (see the statistics block) from being a blackguard. Details on some of these abilities follow. Aura of Despair (Su) This jarl radiates a malign aura that causes enemies within 10 feet of him to take a -2 penalty on all saving throws. Aura of Evil (Ex) This jarl radiates a strong aura of evil (see the detect evil spell) as an 8th-level cleric of an evil deity. Command Undead (Su) This jarl can command and rebuke undead as a 6th-level cleric. Dark Blessing (Su) This jarl applies his Charisma modifier as a bonus on all saving throws. Detect Good (Sp) At will, this jarl can use detect good as a spell-like ability, duplicating the effect of the detect good spell. Poison Use Blackguards are skilled in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to a blade. Smite Good (Su) Twice per day, this jarl may attempt to smite good with one normal melee attack. He adds his +4 Charisma modifier to his attack roll and deals 8 points of extra damage (1 per blackguard level) if the attack hits. If he accidentally smites a creature that is not good, the smite has no effect but it is still used up for that day. Typical Blackguard Spells Prepared (3/1; save DC 11 + spell level) 1st—cause fear, doom, magic weapon; 2nd—bull’s strength. Possessions +2 frost greataxe, +2 full plate armor, cloak of Charisma +2, ring of minor energy resistance (fire), 2 doses of bloodroot poison. (Benefits of these items are included in the statistics block.) Trinket http://engl393-dnd5th.wikia.com/wiki/Trinkets Baned Assasin Vine The assassin vine is a semi-mobile plant that collects its own grisly fertilizer by grabbing and crushing animals and depositing the carcasses near its roots. A mature plant consists of a main vine, about 20 feet long. Smaller vines up to 5 feet long branch off from the main vine about every 6 inches. These small vines bear clusters of leaves, and in late summer they produce bunches of small fruits that resemble wild grapes. The fruit is tough and has a hearty but bitter flavor. Assassin vine berries make a heady wine. An assassin vine can move about, albeit very slowly, but usually stays put unless it needs to seek prey in a new vicinity. A subterranean version of the assassin vine grows near hot springs, volcanic vents, and other sources of thermal energy. These plants have thin, wiry stems and gray leaves shot through with silver, brown, and white veins so that they resemble mineral deposits. An assassin vine growing underground usually generates enough offal to support a thriving colony of mushrooms and other fungi, which spring up around the plant and help conceal it. Combat An assassin vine uses simple tactics: It lies still until prey comes within reach, then attacks. It uses its entangle ability both to catch prey and to deter counterattacks. Constrict (Ex) An assassin vine deals 1d6+7 points of damage with a successful grapple check. Entangle (Su) An assassin vine can animate plants within 30 feet of itself as a free action (Ref DC 13 partial). The effect lasts until the vine dies or decides to end it (also a free action). The save DC is Wisdom-based. The ability is otherwise similar to entangle (caster level 4th). Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, an assassin vine must hit with its slam attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Blindsight (Ex) Assassin vines have no visual organs but can ascertain all foes within 30 feet using sound, scent, and vibration. Camouflage (Ex) Since an assassin vine looks like a normal plant when at rest, it takes a DC 20 Spot check to notice it before it attacks. Anyone with ranks in Survival or Knowledge (nature) can use one of those skills instead of Spot to notice the plant. Dwarves can use stonecunning to notice the subterranean version. Goblins + Worg A goblin stands 3 to 3½ feet tall and weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Its eyes are usually dull and glazed, varying in color from red to yellow. A goblin’s skin color ranges from yellow through any shade of orange to a deep red; usually all members of a single tribe are about the same color. Goblins wear clothing of dark leather, tending toward drab, soiled-looking colors. Goblins speak Goblin; those with Intelligence scores of 12 or higher also speak Common. Most goblins encountered outside their homes are warriors; the information in the statistics block is for one of 1st level. Combat Being bullied by bigger, stronger creatures has taught goblins to exploit what few advantages they have: sheer numbers and malicious ingenuity. The concept of a fair fight is meaningless in their society. They favor ambushes, overwhelming odds, dirty tricks, and any other edge they can devise. Goblins have a poor grasp of strategy and are cowardly by nature, tending to flee the field if a battle turns against them. With proper supervision, though, they can implement reasonably complex plans, and in such circumstances their numbers can be a deadly advantage. Skills Goblins have a +4 racial bonus on Move Silently and Ride checks. Goblin cavalry (mounted on worgs) usually select the Mounted Combat feat in place of the Alertness feat, which reduces their Spot and Listen check modifiers from +3 to +1. Challenge Rating Goblins with levels in NPC classes have a CR equal to their character level -2. A typical worg has gray or black fur, grows to 5 feet long and stands 3 feet tall at the shoulder. It weighs 300 pounds. More intelligent than their smaller cousins, worgs speak their own language. Some can also speak Common and Goblin. Combat Mated pairs or packs work together to bring down large game, while lone worgs usually chase down creatures smaller than themselves. Both often use hit-and-run tactics to exhaust their quarry. A pack usually circles a larger opponent: Each wolf attacks in turn, biting and retreating, until the creature is exhausted, at which point the pack moves in for the kill. If they get impatient or heavily outnumber the opponent, worgs attempt to pin it. Trip (Ex) A worg that hits with a bite attack can attempt to trip the opponent (+3 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the worg. Skills A worg has a +1 racial bonus on Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks, and a +2 racial bonus on Hide checks. *A worg has a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. Medium Spider http://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/monstrousSpider.htm Giant Owl Giant owls are nocturnal birds of prey, feared for their ability to hunt and attack in near silence. They are intelligent, and though naturally suspicious, sometimes associate with good creatures. A typical giant owl stands about 9 feet tall, has a wingspan of up to 20 feet, and resembles its smaller cousins in nearly every way except size. Giant owls speak Common and Sylvan. Combat A giant owl attacks by gliding silently just a few feet above its prey and plunging to strike when directly overhead. Superior Low-Light Vision (Ex) A giant owl can see five times as far as a human can in dim light. Skills Giant owls have a +8 racial bonus on Listen checks and a +4 racial bonus on Spot checks. *When in flight, giant owls gain a +8 bonus on Move Silently checks. Training A Giant Owl Although intelligent, a giant owl requires training before it can bear a rider in combat. To be trained, a giant owl must have a friendly attitude toward the trainer (this can be achieved through a successful Diplomacy check). Training a friendly giant owl requires six weeks of work and a DC 25 Handle Animal check. Riding a giant owl requires an exotic saddle. A giant owl can fight while carrying a rider, but the rider cannot also attack unless he or she succeeds on a Ride check. Giant owl eggs are worth 2,500 gp apiece on the open market, while chicks are worth 4,000 gp each. Professional trainers charge 1,000 gp to rear or train a giant owl. Carrying Capacity A light load for a giant owl is up to 300 pounds; a medium load, 301-600 pounds; and a heavy load, 601-900 pounds. Swarm of Bats http://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/swarm.htm 2d4 Outlaws A band of rough RACE Bandits Will-O-Wisp Will-o’-wisps can be yellow, white, green, or blue. They are easily mistaken for lanterns, especially in the foggy marshes and swamps where they reside. A will-o’-wisp’s body is a globe of spongy material about 1 foot across and weighing about 3 pounds, and its glowing body sheds as much light as a torch. Will-o’-wisps speak Common and Auran. They have no vocal apparatus but can vibrate to create a voice with a ghostly sound. Combat Will-o’-wisps usually avoid combat. They prefer to confuse and bewilder adventurers, luring them into morasses or other hazardous places. When they are forced to fight, they loose small electrical shocks, which act as melee touch attacks. Immunity to Magic (Ex) A will-o’-wisp is immune to most spells or spell-like abilities that allow spell resistance, except magic missile and maze. Natural Invisibility (Ex) A startled or frightened will-o’-wisp can extinguish its glow, effectively becoming invisible as the spell. Wraith Wraiths are incorporeal creatures born of evil and darkness. In some cases, the grim silhouette of a wraith might appear armored or outfitted with weapons. This appearance does not affect the creature’s AC or combat abilities but only reflects the shape it had in life. A wraith is about as tall as a human, while a dread wraith is roughly the size of an ogre. Since both are incorporeal, they are weightless. Wraiths speak Common and Infernal. Combat Both the wraith and the dread wraith share the following abilities. Unnatural Aura (Su) Animals, whether wild or domesticated, can sense the unnatural presence of a wraith at a distance of 30 feet. They will not willingly approach nearer than that and panic if forced to do so; they remain panicked as long as they are within that range. Daylight Powerlessness (Ex) Wraiths are utterly powerless in natural sunlight (not merely a daylight spell) and flee from it. Wraith Constitution Drain (Su) Living creatures hit by a wraith’s incorporeal touch attack must succeed on a DC 14 Fortitude save or take 1d6 points of Constitution drain. The save DC is Charisma-based. On each such successful attack, the wraith gains 5 temporary hit points. Create Spawn (Su) Any humanoid slain by a wraith becomes a wraith in 1d4 rounds. Its body remains intact and inanimate, but its spirit is torn free from its corpse and transformed. Spawn are under the command of the wraith that created them and remain enslaved until its death. They do not possess any of the abilities they had in life. Dread Wraith The oldest and most malevolent wraiths lurk in the depths of forgotten temples and other forsaken places. They can sense the approach of living creatures, and hunger for them. Despite its size, the dread wraith possesses unearthly quickness, and makes use of its Spring Attack feat and natural reach to strike with deadly effect and melt back into the shadows—or the walls. Lifesense (Su) A dread wraith notices and locates living creatures within 60 feet, just as if it possessed the blindsight ability. It also senses the strength of their life force automatically, as if it had cast deathwatch. Constitution Drain (Su) Living creatures hit by a dread wraith’s incorporeal touch attack must succeed on a DC 25 Fortitude save or take 1d8 points of Constitution drain. The save DC is Charisma-based. On each such successful attack, the dread wraith gains 5 temporary hit points. Create Spawn (Su) Any humanoid slain by a dread wraith becomes a wraith in 1d4 rounds. Its body remains intact and inanimate, but its spirit is torn free from its corpse and transformed. Spawn are under the command of the wraith that created them and remain enslaved until its death. They do not possess any of the abilities they had in life. Blood Sworne Thrall A dwarven guard appears, his eyes blank, his body slumped over in his armour, he lunges at you. Blood Sworne